


Late Nights And Early Mornings

by milkamoo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, DNF, Early Mornings, Fluff, George is a pretty jealous person for some reason, Gream - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, almost nothing tho don’t worry, domestic? fluff, dreamnotfound, no beta we die like men, slight angst, theyre both clingy idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkamoo/pseuds/milkamoo
Summary: im doing it again arent iThey'd always figure that one day they'd meet up,But what would really happen when they did?- A dnf fic that popped up into my mind at 3 am and here i am :] -- disclaimer: not professional or well written AT ALL -- if cc's state they're suddenly uncomfortable with fics being written about them this will be taken down :) i don't mind if this fic finds its way to be recognized by them but please do refrain from sharing it with cc's and keep in between the fandom :) -
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Shutting the door behind him with a gentle _‘click!’_ from the lock Dream shuffled towards the sink, turning on the faucet and splashing water over his face. 
>> 
>> He stared at his reflection for a while before placing his forehead on the mirror with a soft thud, letting his eyelids fall shut he let out a deep sigh, 
>> 
>> _I’m doing it again aren’t I_

\- - -

"Alright chat, i think im ending stream here" Dream straightened his back and stretched out his arms, hearing a few cracks from his crooked - and certainly unhealthy - sitting posture. His eyes skimmed through some of the messages in the little chat box on one of his monitors, the messages quickly flying by barely giving him any time to read them. He managed to see how most people were typing out "aww"'s or sad faces or the commonly used 'BibleThump' Twitch emote. 

He chuckled lightly seeing as how his chat protested against his goodbye. "I know I know, I don't want to leave either chat but George-" he stopped himself mid sentence, realizing they hadn't exactly told their fans that they were meeting up, and as far as he knew they weren't planning on doing so. Clay didn't realize he had spaced out until he was brought back by the chat spamming the word "George???" and similar variations of it. "Sorry chat i spaced out for a bit, yeah George just texted me saying he needed help with a code for one of his new upcoming videos and i really need to give back the favor since he helped me with a code for mine last week. Patches is also being very needy right now and I need to take care of her before bed"

Those were lies.

Sure, he _had_ helped George with a code last week, but that wasn’t the reason he was leaving, and George certainly had not texted him about a code nor new video. But ‘chat’ wouldn’t know better than to trust the only information they were given.

“Alright, streams been up for almost 3 hours now, i’ll leave the VOD up so you guys can rewatch and catch up with stuff if you need or want to. I won’t be streaming the big event on the SMP tomorrow but i’ll definitely be online and participating in it so don’t forget to check out everyone else’s streams, you’ll find me there. That is all! Thank you so much for coming and thank you for all the subs, you guys are unbelievable, really, thank you so so much. See you soon! Bye chat!”

And with that the once colorful stream with a green man in a blocky field turned into a pitch black screen as he clicked on the ‘end stream’ button. Yawning and stretching out his arms once again he rubbed his eyes 

“Finally done with the stream?” George, who had previously arrived to Florida the day prior, was sitting on Dreams bed with his laptop, probably watching the stream and helping out mods. Dream turned his chair to face him and stood up, walking a few steps towards the bed and immediately collapsing on it as soon as he was close enough. 

“mhm. ’m pretty tired to be honest.” His words were slightly muffled from the bedsheets, “What have you been up to?” he turned his face to face him, body still laying downwards, stomach flat against the cushion. “Not much really, i’ve just been watching the stream and scrolling through twitter a bit, fans are already coming up with theories that i’m here with you and that you almost gave it away on stream” he let out a small chuckle, more like a giggle actually. They weren’t wrong, Dream _did_ almost give it away on stream in front of 200 thousand people. 

“They are? Hm, i guess they do catch on to things quickly” George let out a snort which then turned into a small laugh, escalating into a laughing fit. Dream was definitely confused 

“What? What’s so funny about that?”

George managed to get a few sentences out in between his laughs. “sure- they ‘catch onto things quickly’” he moved his index and middle finger u and down while saying the last part, making quotations in the air in a mocking manner. 

Dream was really confused now 

“They do? I don’t get what you’re saying George,” 

A few more laughs escaped George before replying, “Dream- You basically almost gave it away on stream-!” 

There was a moment of silence before an “Oh.” escaped Dream’s mouth, causing George to go back into another laughing fit 

“I gave a good excuse though! They totally believed the text thing” Dream flashed a proud smile

George gave him a small smile, short but soft. The type of smile that makes Dreams insides feel funny. The type of smile only Dream could see, wether it were on a call together or like now, sharing these little private moments between them. Something in dreams gut shifted and suddenly the atmosphere felt a bit too heavy,

“I think i’m gonna take a short shower.” George, taken aback from dreams quick change in attitude and flat tone, gave him a simple nod and returned back to his computer screen. 

———

Shutting the door behind him with a gentle _‘click!’_ from the lock Dream shuffled towards the sink, turning on the faucet and splashing water over his face. 

He stared at his reflection for a while before placing his forehead on the mirror with a soft thud, letting his eyelids fall shut he let out a deep sigh, 

_I’m doing it again aren’t I_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! first chapter done! i tried to keep it short and not give in too much as to what will happen later on in the story (totally not because i’m not sure about it myself haha wdym) but i’ll def try and write longer chapters in the future. i’m doing this for fun so lets see where this takes us :)
> 
> ALSO: -NOT BETA/PROOFREAD AT ALL IF THERES GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES MY BAD OOPS


	2. tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > _i guess the manhunt can wait_  
> 

George could hear the faint sound of water from the bathroom

_did i do something wrong?_

His brows furrowed, bringing this thumb so rest under his chin and his index to rest over it he tried to think about what had previously happened. 

With a defeated sigh he dropped his hand, trailing his eyes back to the computer screen he mumbled to himself, “I can’t do this right now”.

———

With the gentle click of the door George looked up to find dream entering the room, towel still in hand as he continued drying his damp hair 

And Georges heart nearly skipped a beat. 

_nearly,_ skipped a beat 

If it wasn’t for the feeling of hurt and confusion from their interaction moments prior, god help him for the way he was staring at his best friend. 

He internally winced at himself as he got reminded once again that they were only friends, but why would that matter? It’s not like there’s something between them. It doesn’t even bother George, in fact, it doesn’t even bother him to the point where he totally hasn’t spent countless hours thinking about him late at night, or he’s the first thing that comes to mind early in the morning. George doesn’t care, there’s nothing going on. There’s nothing to care about. 

George’s inner soliloquy got cut short as he felt the weight of the mattress shift and heard a soft thud from his right side. Glancing to the side he saw dream face flat on the mattress, towel still over his head. George snorted at the sight. 

“You better finish drying your hair dream, you’ll get sick of you sleep like that” George stretched out a hand to ruffle Dreams hair, more like the towel spread over his head, gaining a slight groan from the man besides him followed by a slight chuckle. 

“Ok ‘mom’” 

Dream had a playful yet mocking tone, increasing as he talked, 

“What are you? BadBoyHalo?” George giggled at the comparison, “Alright, alright, cut it out Mr. Funny” he rolled his eyes at dream, smile big as always. 

Dream chuckled a bit before hearing a yawn for his friend

“You tired?” he figured George was still suffering from jetlag as he has only arrived yesterday. 

“Just a little bit, might take a small nap while you finish editing last weeks manhunt” right, the manhunt, dream had completely forgotten about that. George had edited the first half and dream would edit the missing half, it had completely slipped his mind. He planned on editing most of it before George arrived but he was apparently to nervous for that. 

“We still need to film the 4 hunters finale this wee-“ he stopped himself as he glanced at an already knocked out George laying beside him, light 2 finger grip on his shirt halting him from standing up to get his laptop. 

A soft smile was spread through this lips at the image, _i guess the manhunt can wait_

He leaned back down with his phone, _which was luckily in reach,_ and mindlessly scrolled through social media until his eyes felt a little too heavy and he drifted into the peaceful darkness 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done woo! i tried to keep this one short and off-plot so i can save up the better storyline for later, but also part of me was to lazy to write an intricate way of how they got out of the chapter 1 ending so i went with the easy way. enjoy the fluff while it lasts lmao /j 
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)! fell free to comment about stuff you want to see later on :))

**Author's Note:**

> \- disclaimer: not professional or well written AT ALL -
> 
> \- if cc's state they're suddenly uncomfortable with fics being written about them this will be taken down :) i don't mind if this fic finds its way to be recognized by them but please do refrain from sharing it with cc's and keep in between the fandom :) -


End file.
